


"Always stand proud."

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Noctis has a few words to say to his Crownsguard. Set right at that campfire of the credits.





	"Always stand proud."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never played the game. After watching the final scenes I decided I wirklich never ever because my heart is broken.

"Of all the people I love... Those who are still alive... It really... It really comes down to the three of you," Noctis says, his voice thick with emotion as the camp fire crackles away in their middle.

Ignis leans forward, as if his inability to see is somehow unimportant as he gets closer to the king's words. Prompto bites his lip, feeling the maelstrom of emotion of his once best friend resonating inside of him. Even Gladio straightens, out of respect for the man who is clearly struggling to put in words what he has not enough time left in his life to express.

"I want you to be happy. More than anything it is what I wish for... Yet... Yet I know... That some things... We are not allowed some things in our lives," Noctis presses forth, swallowing thickly in every pause, needing to put these words out. It hurts, he knows that the other's hurt, but in a selfish desire, he needs them to know.

"I understand now what my dad did. Why he sent me off with a smile and told me, 'Always be proud.' I am proud. Proud that... That the three best men to ever walk on this earth walked by my side for so long. I love you," he chokes out before tears overwhelm him.

There's a long moment of silence, broken by a loud sob coming from Prompto, and that breaks the wall.

They know their fate, they always have. But being faced with it in that moment, knowing when exactly it was going to happen, when they had to part, almost breaks them. If not for the ten long years in darkness that they had spent hoping, wishing, praying that their friend and the sun would return one day, they all would have gone and decided to postpone this day a little longer. A few hours, days, weeks, months and years could easily be spared in favor of their selfish wishes if this world hadn't suffered enough as it was.

Noctis is the first to get up. He spent a long time alone and while he would meet with Lunafreya soon, he needs to remind himself that his friends are real, that _he_ is real. Feeling Prompto hug him with such force and sob grossly into his neck definitely helps to remind him that he is still alive.

Gladio presses Ignis against them, enveloping them all in his arms, pressing them into this tight little ball and while Noctis feels like all air is pressed out of him, he welcomes it. Soon he won't need to breathe anymore anyway.

"I love you," he whispers again, tightening his arms around Prompto as he smiles at Ignis, feeling Gladio's warmth on his back.

He already misses them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This was supposed to be nothing, just a few notes for a possible fanfic in the future but then it happened. I drabbled. That is why it starts off so randomly. I needed hugs.
> 
> I'm not okay. And I don't think the bros will ever be.


End file.
